This invention relates to a tool which may be used for the release of pressure and removal of the cap of a hot radiator in an automobile and the like.
Scalding or other personal injuries may occur when manually removing the cap of a hot or boiling vehicle radiator, due to the sudden release of pressure when the cap is loosened, with the possible accompaniment of steam emission and even forcible expulsion of the cap itself. The present invention seeks to provide a tool which may be used by service station attendants, vehicle owners or others, to remove a radiator cap while protecting the user against such eventualities.